


THE SECRETS THAT BINDS US

by stelluxfero



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Furry, Incest, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Slow Romance, skunkette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero
Summary: Saffron is a young "kit", a very pretty and innocent skunkette girlone dayher mother Saffira is unable to get a babysitter for her, so she is forced to ask her extremely handsome neighbor, to take care of her daughter while she goes to workafter that daythings will change in the life of the three involved----------------The cover for the story is ready, if you want to see it:https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/88182040
Relationships: Father & Daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. PROBLEMS AND SOLUTIONS

**THE SECRETS THAT BINDS US**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PROBLEMS AND SOLUTIONS**

**\-----**

**Saffira** and **Saffron** are property of **MD Gusty**

they were used in this story with his permission

 **Sam** is mine, an original character, made exclusively for this story

If you'd like to see how Saffron looks like, here are some links to my Pixiv gallery:

https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87843540

https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86148427

https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/70590090

hope you like them =)

\----- ---- ----

“Hello, babysitter service?” my mother asked again over the phone “yes, I’d like to know the cost of your services?” again she asked while I ate, without enthusiasm, a sandwich which she had, hurriedly, just prepared

“That prices is for how many hours?” she asked raising her voice in surprise “PER HOUR?” she asked with and even shriller tone in her voice “ok…ok, this…I need a babysitter for today, right now…” she said, drying with the towel in her hand, her long golden hair identical to mine, while in the other she held the phone

I heard her almost desperate conversation while I dropped, on the plate, the sandwich that I had been nibbling and preferred to watch the cartoons in the living rooms screen, in the same way that the other towel, with which my mommy had wrapped her body as soon as she had gotten out of the shower, fell to the floor

“That the service must be requested with a minimal of twenty four hours in anticipation?” she asked between upset and astonished, without caring that she was totally naked in front of the living rooms widow who’s curtain were partially opened “then why does your add say you can attend urgent requests?” she yelled before hanging up, and continue drying her hair without caring about the small puddle of water she had left on the floor, just where she had been standing, when the water dripped from her body

For a moment I stopped watching my favorite cartoon series and turned to admire her. Her black and white fur, just like mine, still rather wet adhered to her slim and well formed body. With a soft sigh I turned back to watch that program, wishing that when I grew up I could be as beautiful as my mommy

“Why did the babysitter had to cancel just today?” she muttered in anguish

“Because we’re in exams period” I answered without parting my eyes from the cartoon show I was watching

“Yes, I already know Saff” she said without looking at me, a growing anguish and desperation marked, clearly, in her voice and expression “but precisely today is my first day at work…it can’t be I’m going to be late!” she almost cried when she saw the time and passed running in front of me, taking both towels: the one that had fallen to the floor and the other with which she had been drying her hair, in her hand while running upstairs to get dressed

Her long and usually fluffy tail, so typical of our species because we both are skunks, Mephitidae, was dragging on the floor behind her leaving a long trail of water, at the same time revealing her distressed mood

“Babysitting service?” I heard her ask again, on the phone, from the floor upstairs “I don’t care how much you charge, I need a babysitter right now!” her intense and agitated shrill voice were more than enough evidence that she was willing to pay, any price, to get a babysitter to come and care for me

“You can? GREAT!” she exclaimed in relieve “it would be for nine hours…” I heard her say while preferring to eat some potato chips, instead of the humid sandwich to which I had barely given a few small bites, while keeping my eyes fixed on my favorite cartoon show

“That you don’t cover the night shift service? But…but…forget it!” she yelled again frustrated over the phone

“Mommy, I no longer need a babysitter” I said without looking at her when she came down, still getting dressed, a few minutes later “I’m a big girl, I’m already eight years old!” again I protested

“Yes Saff, I know you are a beautiful big eight years old girl, but mommy has to go to work and will be out for a long time…” she explained to me while checking the contents of her, new, purse at the same time that she buttoned the, new, white blouse she was wearing “it’s going to get dark and you will be alone, that doesn’t worry you?”

“No...I’m no longer afraid of the dark” I said trying to make my voice to sound steady

My ears had, unwillingly, bent down betraying the truth of how nervous and scared I had felt just with thinking about being all alone in our new house, alone at night, was enough to make me start to tremble, so I had to clench my fists in an effort to control myself

“You’re so sweet my darling; so big and brave, my little Saffron” she said with a sweet smile, approaching to where I was and giving me a quick little kiss in my forehead “but mommy need to be sure that you will be safe, so I need to get you, however, whomever and at whatever cost, a babysitter but NOW!” she exclaimed with urgency when she saw, again, the time and again, ran upstairs to finish getting ready

“Saff, honey, are you really sure that none of your friends has an older sister that could come in an emergency today?” she asked, again, from upstairs

“Perhaps...” I said with a deep sigh while pausing the series I had been watching and went up the stairs

“REALLY?” she asked and the tone of her voice reflected the hope of finally finding a solution to the problem

“Perhaps…if it wasn’t exam period and they weren’t all so busy studying” again I said, with an amused smile while approaching her bedroom where she was just finishing putting on her pantyhose, then her new skirt and after began to brush her beautiful hair

I remained still, leaning against the doors frame, admiring her silky hair, so long that it almost reached all the way down to her waist while mine barely went a bit below my shoulders

My mommy was rather young, so much that she was frequently mistaken for my older sister, also because we looked so very much alike: we both had the same eye color, sapphire blue, and the same golden tone of hair, it might be said we were almost identical, save for the obvious difference y ages and height

“Ja ja…that is not funny Saffron!” she said while getting upset with my simple joke “if I don’t get a babysitter for you, I won’t be able to go to work, if I don’t go to work I’ll get fired, if I get fired we won’t have any money…” she said and in her face a sad expression of true anguish was formed

“I’m sorry mommy” I said while getting closer “mmm…perhaps our neighbor, Mr. Wellington could take care of me, even if it’s just for a little while” I suggested, because since the first day that we got there, to that new house in that new city, he had always been extremely kind with us “he has helped us with many things”

“THAT’S TRUE!” she exclaimed almost jumping from where she was sitting “although it would be asking too much, to request that he looks after you for such a long time…” thoughtfully she commented while turning to looking at her own reflection in the mirror before her

“Ok…ok…but first I must finish getting ready” she said almost to herself while taking out her makeup kit and began to apply some

“I don’t think he would mind…if you asked him” I said with a mischievous little laugh

“Why do you say so?” she asked without looking at me while beginning to apply the base

“Because…I think he likes you!” I said nervously laughing while blushing

“SAFFRON!” she exclaimed in surprise but blushing “that is none of your business” she added in a serious tone

“But it’s true mommy!” I exclaimed while watching carefully how she continued to apply the makeup “he is always super kind and has helped us with many things” I said remembering all the times he had made, a harder than necessary effort, to help us, managing to save us from problems that without his aid would have been very hard for us to resolve

“Besides…” I said nervously laughing while I softly bit my lips and blushing again “I also think he is really super cute and handsome!”

“SAFFRON!” my mommy exclaimed again while turning to look at me

“I didn’t say anything wrong mommy” I protested but noted that she had also blushed again “I only said that it would be very nice if you and him were DA…TI…NG!” I said practically singing the last words

“Don’t say that, you are much too young to be thinking in dating and such things” she scolded me, but she had blushed even more

“I’m not too young!” I objected “and…and…and a lot of my friends already have boyfriends!” I exclaimed almost doing a tantrum while turning away and running down the stairs

“SAFFRON COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!” my mommy yelled behind me

“NO AND I’M NOT A LITTLE GIRL THAT NEEDS A BABYSITTER!” I yelled my answer from the living room while pressing play on the series I had been watching and turned the volume up, and then sat down, almost dropping myself onto the couch and stuffing a fist full of potato chips in my mouth

“You’re lucky that it’s getting late for me to go or else I would right now give you a good spanking!” my mommy said very upset, several minutes later, when she came down ready and prepared to leave for work “did you listen?” she asked while stopping the chapter that I was watching

“Yes” I answered upset, looking straight at the screen in front of me instead of looking at her

“Yes what?” she asked also upset

“Yes mommy dearest” I said reluctantly, she was about to say something else but the alarm, in her mobile device, rang again

“Super late!” she nervously exclaimed “I only hope that he can take care of you!” she said to herself, grabbed her things and running went out, with her new high heels in hand, through the back door towards our neighbor’s house, practically forgetting about me

Normally I wouldn’t have cared about that and would have activated again the series I had been watching. But I did care, I did want to know what our neighbor answered to my mommy’s request, because I really did think he was super handsome and super cute, beside that I DID, very much, want HIM to take care of me


	2. SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME

**CHAPTER 2**

**SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME**

I ran towards the kitchen and carefully looked out the window, just enough so as to see my mommy cross the yard, running, with her new blazer, purse and high heels in hand; reach our neighbors house and knocked, far too insistently, on the back door

“Hello Saffira!” notoriously happy and with enthusiasm our neighbor, Mr. Wellington, greeted her; who was the owner of the enormous and luxurious house next to ours “You look rather beautiful! Are you ready for the first day at your new job?” asked the enormous, big and muscular _Deutscher Schäferhund_ whose, completely black, silky fur made him look so elegant and handsome, besides making him stand out even more

“Thank you. Yes, well…more or less” my mommy replied and I could clearly see that she blushed intensely “only that I’ve got a little problem…”

“Say no more, how may I help you?” Mr. Wellington asked, clearly ready to offer his help in anything my mommy might request

“Well…I…this…” she said clearly nervous and ashamed “it’s that…”

“Come on Saffira, we are friends, ask me anything” he said taking her hand, it was a gesture to give her confidence, but I noted how my mommy got even more nervous and the blush on her face ignited even more

“Thank you so much Mr. Wellington…!”

“Saffira my dear, you can call me Sam” he interrupted her, holding her hand between both of his and looking directly into her eyes, this made my mommy get so ashamed as if she were a little girl, while I had to cover my mouth with both hands to prevent my nervous giggles from being heard

“Th…thank you Sam, you…you see what happened is that the babysitter…”

“She canceled in the last moment, isn’t that so?” he asked while smiling kindly and my mommy just answered with and affirmative nod of her head

“For that reason you’ve got no one to take care of your beautiful daughter” he continued, getting closer to my mommy and I could clearly she how she lowered her head, just like an ashamed little girl would do. While I felt myself blushing when he had said I was beautiful.

“I’m so ashamed to have to ask you to…” she said her head bent but looking at him out of the corner of her eyes, while suggestively biting her lips; it was more than evident that my mommy felt something for Mr. Wellington and that he also felt attracted towards her, I got excited just thinking that they could get to be a couple

“You’ve got nothing to worry about my very dear Saffira” he said while getting even closer to my mommy, so much that I thought they would kiss right there “it will be a real pleasure for me to take care of her”

“Well, it…it…it’s that I’ll be out for several…hours…” she said nervously and ashamed

“I’ll care for her all the time that’s necessary, if you want she can stay here to sleep” he commented with a very kind smile “and tomorrow I’ll take her to school myself”

“REALLY?” she asked in disbelieve “I mean…how kind of you, I…I… promise you that I…I’ll try to be here as soon as possible” my mommy said with a very sweet voice lifting her face, in such a way that they were both almost ready to give each other that little kiss that that I so longed for them to give each other

“Take it easy and don’t you worry about a thing…take all the time you might need”

“I…I…” my mommy said and almost without noticing approached even more to Mr. Wellington, they were just instants before kissing when the alarm in her mobile device rang again

“OH NO!” she yelled practically jumping “if…if I don’t leave right now I won’t make it on time!”

“Go now, and don’t worry about a thing!” Mr. Wellington assured her

“SAFFRON!” distraught my mommy called out to me “SAFFRON COME HERE RIGHT NOW!” she insisted almost desperate

But instead of going to her, I ducked making sure to also hide my long and fluffy tail, in such a way that I could still hear what they were saying but they wouldn’t be able to see me

“Just give me your house keys” I was able to listen what Mr. Wellington told her “and run or you won’t get there on time!”

“Can…can you really…can you take care of my daughter?”

“I’ll take care of her, I promise!” Mr. Wellington assured her; I heard the metallic noise of the keys, the footsteps of my mommy running barefooted, then with high heels and some instants later the sound of our car’s engine igniting

I ran towards the living room and carefully looking through the window, was able to see how she drove away

“Take care darling and don’t worry!” I heard the voice of Mr. Wellington

“Thank you very much! Bye!” she said before leaving

I knew that Mr. Wellington wouldn’t take much time to come for me, I wanted to hide, but I also wanted him to find me, I didn’t know where to go or what to do as I ran from one place to the other

“ _Pequeña Azafran_ , where are you?” Mr. Wellington asked, with a deep foreign accent that made me tremble, while he approached through the back door

“ _Pequeña Azafran_ , come out from where ever you are” he said and the sound of the kitchen door opening made me jump, not knowing what to do, I hid under the small table in the living room

I was so agitated that I could feel my heart beating very fast, so nervous that I had forgotten that most of my fluffy and long tail was showing from the other side of the table

“I wonder where that beautiful and mischievous girl might have hidden?” Mr. Wellington asked, from where I had hidden I was able to see his feet, approaching slowly, towards the living room and I suddenly pulled my tail, in a childish attempt to avoid getting seen

“What am I going to do if I don’t find that pretty girl?” he asked sitting on the couch just next to where I was hidden. I remained still and quiet even as I felt my face burning with blush at the thrill of being called both beautiful and pretty

“What a pity...” he said with a deep sigh “I had thought about asking for pizza and seeing movies until very late at night…but if she prefers to stay here alone and eat a boring sandwich, then that’s her choice…”

“I DO WANT PIZZA” I yelled practically jumping from, where I was hiding, below the table right next to him

“I know pretty, I know” he said softly laughing while he caught me by my waist

“Mr. Wellington, can we really order pizza?” I asked while sitting on his lap

“Of course, of whatever type you might like the most” he assured “and beautiful girls like you and your mommy, can call me Sam” he said while getting closer to me, which made me blush again

“And…and…see movies until very late?”

“Any type of movies that you might like” he answered with a smile “and as late as you might want to see them”

“YAY!” I yelled excited and happy

“Well then say no more, first I need you to get your things ready because it’s very likely you’ll spend the night in my home…it’s even possible that tomorrow I’ll get to take you to school”

“My mommy isn’t going to return tonight?” I asked a bit worried

“You’ve got nothing to worry about beautiful” he said getting so close to me, that I could see myself reflected in his sapphire blue eyes, that were practically the same color as mine and my mommy’s, while gently caressing my face “let’s just say that it’s very possible that you’re mommy will get home very tired” he explained while I sank into the tranquil marine depth of his eyes “and we don’t want her to be more tired than necessary, right?” he asked

But I was unable to answer, as I felt my face burn, ashamed to be so close to him feeling one of his hands caressing my face and the other one caressing my legs, beneath the short skirt of my schools uniform. So feeling dazed I was only able to whisper a weak “anything you say”

“So first let me properly lock down your house and then I’ll help you get the things you’re going to need, ok?” he asked getting so close to me that I was able to feel his soft hot breath on my face

“Anything you say” again I said in a soft and docile whisper. With a broad smile he put me down from his legs and went to close the main door with the keys my mommy had given him

“Now pretty girl, let’s go get your things” he said taking my hand and guiding me up stairs to the floor above

“You are going to need comfy cloth and your pajama, among other things” he said while we went up

“Ok” I answered happily and thrilled with what seemed to be a rather fun adventure

“Since tomorrow you’ll also have to go to school you should also take your uniform”

“I’ve only got this one” I said referring to the jumper type school uniform I was wearing

“You’ve only got one?” he asked in surprise and I answered with an affirmative nod

“That will be something we’ve got to solve” Sam said in a low voice almost to himself “meanwhile so you don’t get it dirty, you should change, ok?”

“I always do” I replied with a cute smile “this is my bedroom and that one is my mommy’s” I commented while opening the door to mine and pointing towards another door

“Interesting… very well, start by taking off all your cloth and do you have another backpack?” he asked as we went inside my bedroom

“Only my old backpack from last year” I answered while sitting on the bed and began to take off my socks “it’s there” I told him pointing to it

“It will be enough for now, let me help you with that” he said while skillfully undoing the buttons and unzipping the side zipper in my skirt

“Thanks, they’re always a bit difficult to undo” I said with a little shy smile while taking of the jumper

“Have you got another blouse? Or is that the only one you’ve got?” he asked referring to the uniform’s blouse I was wearing

“It’s also the only one” I answered bending my head ashamed

“All right, I know what I’ve got to do” he said with a sigh “also take it off so you don’t get it dirty” he told me while skillfully folding the jumper I had just taken off

“Will do” I said while beginning to undo the buttons “could I also bring some toys?”

“Of course, but only a couple” he replied

“That’s fine” I said while taking off my blouse “I’ve only got two” I added while handing him the blouse that he then efficiently folded

“Only two?” in surprise he asked and I answered with an affirmative nod while going around my bed to take them

“She’s Marlyn and he’s Wolfie” I said showing him a pretty little vixen and a handsome wolf, both soft plushies “she wants to be a famous model or perhaps an **_Idol_ **and he will be in charge of looking after her…because he’s in love with her” I ended saying in a whisper, as if entrusting Sam with an important secret

“Ahhh, very well understood” he commented with an amused smile on his face “now lovely one, hand them over and take off the rest of your cloth”

“But…?” I asked without understanding what he meant, for the only things I still had on were a soft and light undervest besides my panties

“Take everything off” he insisted “you’ve been wearing those clothes the whole day, certainly you must want to use something fresh, isn’t that so?”

“Well…it’s that” I sad while bending my head, unsure of what I should do

“Don’t worry beautiful” Sam said kneeling before me “we’re friends, so you have no reason to feel so ashamed” he commented with a kind smile while taking the edge of my undervest and lifting it

I lifted my arms so as to allow him to take it off, at the same time that I felt my face burning due to the shame I felt at being exposed before him, while I kept staring fixedly at the floor

“Now the panties little one” he told me while dropping my undervest to the floor

“But…” I tried to protest at the same time that he took them by their elastic waist and gently slid them down

I strongly shuddered when I felt his enormous hands delicately caress the skin of my hips; I was unable to stop shaking when I felt his gaze upon me, with great attention looking at every part of my body

“Sit down so I can finish taking them off” he said in a gentle whisper, I meekly obeyed while feeling my heart beating each time faster

“That’s it” he said when he had finally taken them off; I had instinctively hunched down, crossing both arms over my chest, slightly turning my back towards him, without daring to look at him, as I felt my face burning due to the shame and feeling each time more uncomfortable while being totally naked before him

“Come now my beautiful _Azafran_ ” he said while approaching and when he touched my shoulder I suddenly flinched, startled “you’re far too beautiful to be so ashamed of showing all your beauty” he said taking my hand

“Is your mommy ever ashamed to be naked before you?”

“No, but…” I replied in little more than a shy whisper

“Aren’t we friends?”

“Yes, but…” I answered turning to look at him

“Trust me and realize how beautiful you really are” he said while standing up, softly pulling me so that I would also get up and guided me towards a full length mirror that was besides the door

“Take a good look at yourself: you are very lovely!” he said while gently lifting my face with his hand so I could see myself before the mirror “see how exquisite you are, realize you have nothing to be ashamed of” he added with a smile

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” timidly I asked, barely daring to see my reflection in front of me 

“Very beautiful!” he said enthusiastically “so much that if you wanted, you could get to be a model!” he assured

“Do...do you really think so?” I asked full of illusions while through my mind paraded images of myself posing, with diverse and elegant outfits before several photographers

“Of course!” he said with determination “but a famous model can’t allow herself to be shy or timid, right?”

“You’re right” I answered thoughtfully, admiring my naked childish body before the mirror

I couldn’t avoid comparing my thin figure against the well formed body of my mommy, who besides beauty possessed a very enormous size of breasts, which I secretly envied and wished that when I was older could have a size similar to hers

“That’s the way to speak!” he said taking a few steps back, while keeping his eyes fixed on me “come on pretty one, show me some poses”

With some shyness I did as requested and he cheered on so I would continue doing diverse poses, so after a few minutes I had completely relaxed; for that turned out to be a very fun game so I continued posing for him, feeling calm and more confident while naked before him

“If you want, on another occasion I could take some photos or even a video of you and then we could upload them to the internet and that way you would start to become famous, what do you think?”

“Yes…I think I’d like that” I answered dreaming and hopeful before that possibility “I’d like so very much to become a famous model or an Idol” I said with a sigh

“I can help you with that” he said leaning forward to me “if you’d allow me to, that is”

“For real?” in disbelieve I asked before his offer

“I truly mean it!” he said firmly

“YES PLEASE! I DO WANT IT! I DO!” thrilled I exclaimed, jumping and hugging him by his neck

“Very well, then the first thing you’ve got to prove to me is that you’re no longer ashamed to be naked”

“YES…yes, look I won’t be ashamed anymore!” I said smiling happily while doing another pose

“That’s my pretty girl!” pleased he exclaimed

“Have we got everything ready?” more than half an hour later Sam asked while he finished packing my things into my old backpack

“Yups” smiling I answered while getting dressed; I tried to be calm but I no longer felt very comfortable with the cloth I was wearing, because even while I could still use both the shorts and shirt I had on, my mommy had bought them before I was seven years old, and for the same reason they made me feel like a little girl, that is even more childish than I really was. And what I wanted was to be able to wear cloth that was more in fashion, like the one I saw more popular and famous girl use

“Let’s go downstairs for your schoolbag and then we can go”

“I’ll go get it” I said and ran downstairs to take it while he calmly followed me

“ _Señorita Azafran, permítame ayudarle_ ” he said while taking my heavy schoolbag in such a gentleman like attitude that again I trembled when I heard him thus speak

“Thanks” timidly I said while blushing at all the attentions he had towards me

“My pleasure” he said offering his hand “that’s it, let’s go now”

“Yuppies!” happily I said while taking it and together we went out through the kitchen’s door, which he also locked with my mommy’s keys; then with joyful little hops, holding his hand, I crossed both yards until we reached his house

“ _señorita Azafran, entre usted por favor_ ” he said with that exotic foreign accent that again made me tremble, while he made a slight bow inviting me to come inside

“I love it when you speak that way” timidly I said while stepping in

“I know” I was able to listen while he locked up the rear door of his house “all girls love it”


	3. WHAT WE MOST WANT

**CHAPTER 3**

**WHAT WE MOST WANT**

“Very well little one, would you like to choose the pizza you’d like the most?” he said while activating the enormous screen that was in the kitchens dining room so he could then navigate among the available options until reaching the site of a famous and very well known pizza shop

“WoW!” excited I exclaimed “the screen we have, in the living room, isn’t half the size of this one” I commented admiring it as I got closer and then checked out the different varieties of pizzas available

“Can I ask which ever I’d like?” I asked while he was walking towards the living room

“Yes sweetheart” distractedly he answered while dialing a number on his mobile device

“Whichever I want, the size I most want?” I asked totally incredulous before his answer

“Of course pretty one and ask for me another one just like yours”

“And…and…and…soft drinks and…and…and…and…onion rings?”

“Onion rings?” he asked surprised

“It’s that I like them very much” a bit ashamed I answered in a low voice, looking at the floor while biting my lips

“Very well, ask for everything you might want” he said while softly laughing

“THANK YOU!” I yelled excited, immediately turning around to face the screen and began selecting several things from the pizza shop’s menu

While I did that he again dialed a number on his mobile device

“Hello Karl, regarding that new employee” he said as soon as his called was answered “yes, the one we just hired, the one that starts today…”

“That’s right, she’s the one I’m speaking of” he said, I couldn’t avoid turning to look at him and noticed he had a wide complacent smile “I need you to make her feel very comfortable and rather welcome, but also keep her busy” he requested to the other person while I finished ordering all I wanted

“That’s it, at least two more hours after her normal work schedule” he said while approaching where I was and after typing his password confirmed the order “yes, yes…I had already told you they would be paid as double overtime”

“With whom are you speaking?” I ask intrigued by his conversation

“Wait Karl…” he said and turned to look at me “it from work precious” he said covering with his hand the microphone on his mobile device “why don’t we go to the living room so you can choose the movie you might like the most to watch”

“YES!” I exclaimed running ahead of him to get there as fast as possible

“Ok Karl, besides that remember we are going to change her schedule” he said while I got busy navigating through the online movie service menu he had available in the living room screen “I want her to begin one hour earlier and end two hour later…we are going to offer her a very interesting raise in her wage”

“Can I see any movie?” I asked turning to look at him

“Yes, any one you want” distractedly he asked from where he was sitting on the sofa some meters away from me

“Don’t worry, she’ll accept…they need that extra money very much” he said with a wide and complacent smile and ended the call

“Could I watch a movie…with any kind of rating?”

“Sure, we can watch the one you like the most” he answered with a gesture indicating that I should go and sit by his side

“THANKS A LOT!” I exclaimed practically jumping on the sofa, to sit by his side “I don’t know what kind of movie this is: **LOLI WARS: TOTAL PENETRATION** , but I’m really anxious to see it” I said excited as the movie began

“Neither do I know what kind of movie it is, but I’m sure we’re going to enjoy it a lot” he commented with a smile while hugging me and I snuggled against him

The pizzas arrived several minutes later, along with all the other things I had ordered, but I barely noticed it, for I was completely focused in what was happening in the movie; even when the plot was rather simple, it was the excellent quality of the animation and the very explicit scenes that had me engrossed watching them

“Let’s go wash our hands so we can begin to eat” Sam told me

“Okis” I answered pausing the movie and following him, we went to the bathroom

“Are you enjoying the movie?” he asked while we washed our hands together

“Yups” I answered without looking at him “specially the costumes the girls are wearing…what are they called?”

“Lingerie” he answered turning the water off while I dried my hands

“Ohh yea!” I exclaimed happily “that’s why they’re called _Lingerie Warriors_ ” I said while we returned to the living room to begin eating

“That’s right beautiful, wouldn’t you like to wear cloth similar to the ones those little girls use?” Sam asked referring to the stylized outfits the protagonist of the movies, the _Lingerie Warriors_ , wore which gave them special powers and abilities

“Yupis, I’d like to very much!” I answered while taking a slice of pizza and jumping on the sofa “but I don’t think that something like what they wear does exist, or does it?”

“Not with those powers, but almost as pretty as those that they are wearing” he answered taking a slice of pizza for himself

“And…their special movements…” I asked while taking and onion ring “those also don’t exist, right?”

“Which ones?” he asked in turn, after grabbing a handful of French fries

“Their attack movements like: _Cosmic reverse cowgirl, Hurricane handjob, Nuclear Boom blowjob, Surprise Tsunami Seashell, Laser lightning bolt_ ” I said remembering the name of some of their special techniques that those girls, the protagonists of the movie, used

“Ahhhh you mean _those_ movements” he said with a wide smile “yes, they do exist…not with so many special effects like in the movie, but they are far more fun in real life”

“They really do exist?” I asked, wide eyed in complete disbelief

“Of course they do…wouldn’t you like to learn those same techniques?”

“Could you teach them to me?” I asked dropping, inside the pizza box, the slice I had been eating, he answered with a smile and nodding in an affirmative way “what have I got to do?” anxiously I asked

“Are you really willing to become my _Loliprentice_?” Sam asked, using the same term that the very young girls, who wanted to learn the secret techniques, in the movie called _Lolis_ , were given

“YUPERS!” excited I said “and you’d be my _Loliowner?_ ” I asked, using just like him, the term that in the movie received the master and owner of the _Loliprentices_

“That’s it little one” he answered with firmness “if you really wish to receive this secret training, what must you first do?”

“I must say the oath” I replied jumping with excitement, remembering what the _Loliprentice_ had to say: and oath of eternal loyalty and absolute obedience before whom, from that moment onward would be their master and owner

“I Saffron swear that…”

“Is that the way to make the sacred oath?” Sam asked, interrupting me, pretending to be upset and crossing his arms over his chest

“Ohh…sorry, I forgot” I said with a mischievous smile jumping off the sofa and kneeling before him

“I Saffron swear that…”

“Don’t you remember how it’s done?” disappointed Sam asked

“Mmm…more or less” I said ashamed and quickly rewinded the movie almost to the beginning to see what I had to do

Pausing the movie when the main protagonist approached before whom would become her _Loliowner_ , stood before him and took off her cloth before kneeling

“Ahhhh, so that was what I had to do!” I exclaimed and ran towards the screen that was before us, then with slow and ceremonious step, approached until I was right before Sam who had stood up

Quickly taking off all my cloth and completely naked I knelt before him

“I Saffron, with all humility present myself before you” I said repeating word by word what the movies protagonist said “I accept you as my owner and master, I will obey all that you tell me to do, I shall do all that you order me to do” then paused the video and again repeated all she had said “docile, meek, obedient and without protesting I will surrender before you…”

Made a pause while trying to remember what was next and not being able to do so, replayed the scene from the movie

“…every time you say so and in whichever way most pleases you” I said after listening to what the protagonist said before her _Loliowner_

I took a deep breath for what followed was the most important part, for it protected the secret identity of all the _Lingerie Warriors_ and their _Loliowner_ from the villains that wanted to discover it so they could finish them off

“I solemnly swear that I shall guard our secret before all, no matter what they tell me or what might happen, I shall never reveal our union!” with strength, determination and a wide smile on my face I exclaimed

“Did I do it right?” anxiously I asked

“You did it very well my little _Loliprentice_ ” Sam said caressing my head “what do you have to do next?”

“mmm...this, I have to do…” I said and replayed that scene so I could watch the part that was missing “ahhh yea!” I exclaimed while watching the final part of that sacred ritual “I need to receive your essence of power!” happily I confirmed because imitating the same things that happened in the movie, was in my mind like making real what happened there; but for me what Sam and I were doing, wasn’t a game for I was taking it with all seriousness what we did and that oath in my mind was something really sacred and unbreakable

“Very well, what have I got to do?” I asked myself

After restarting the movie and seeing how she, the main protagonist of that movie, made the effort to obtain the essence from her _Loliowner_ , which she most needed to obtain her powers. Paused the movie again and, like her, made my best efforts to imitate what she did:

Still on my knees I got closer to where Sam was, until I was right before his crotch

“Could you help me a bit, please?” I asked after a while during which, without success, I tried to release the belt he was using, but it was too difficult for me to do it

“How show you address me from now on my little _Loliprentice_?”

“Ohh yea: My master, could you help me a bit, please?” I asked remembering, the proper way, how I should speak to my _Loliowner_

“That’s it, that’s the way you should talk to me, my beautiful _Loliprentice_ ” Sam answered and quickly he loosened his belt and undid his pants button so he could let them slide down to his knees, together with his underwear, thus becoming fully exposed directly in front of my face

“Ohh...OH WOW!” I exclaimed between surprised and incredulous when I saw, for the first time, a male member, just before my face. Even when it was flaccid, it was twice as long as my hand and almost as thick as my wrist

With a bit of fear and insecurity I began touching it, at first with just two fingers: my index and thumb, observing it with attention. Then timidly I touched, with the tip of my tongue, the very tip of his member, exactly in that curious opening he had right there

Even when Sam said nothing, I realized that those tentative caresses I was doing to his member were pleasant to him. His reactions gave me the confidence so I could dare to do more and like the protagonist of the movie, I held his member with my right hand which I slid softly from the base of it almost until its tip

That made Sam sigh deeply and when I, slowly, made that same action again he exhaled a soft moan. Without saying anything I turned to look at him and noticed he was smiling at me, so smiling back at him, I felt more secure of my actions.

I remembered that the protagonist of the story combined that same movement I had done with my hand: only sliding it at a faster speed, up and down, along the member of her _Loliowner_ with tender and delicate little kisses on the tip of it. So I followed the actions she was doing as best I could

Immediately I noticed the favorable result of my actions for the, until then still flaccid member of my master Sam, began to grow. Like in slow motion, with surprise I saw, how it began to get bigger and bigger; almost scared I kept watching it, thinking that it wouldn’t stop growing since it now was almost as long and wide as my whole arm

“Oh…WOW!” totally surprised I exclaimed “IT’S ENORMOUS!”

“Do you like it?” he asked with a conceited smile

“It’s…it’s…OH WOW!” I exclaimed incredulous of what I saw right in front of me, again intimidated by its size I began exploring it: tentatively touching it, giving little grasps to it between my right hand index and thumb

“It’s like it is as hard as steel!” I exclaimed after feeling its impressive and rigid firmness. To confirm its hardness I held it with one hand and tried to squeeze it, with all my strength, but it was so thick and hard I was neither able to completely grasp it nor squeeze it, while Sam smiled with pride

So I grasped it with both hands, because with just one hand I had been unable to grasp it entirely for it was rather bulky; and wanted to confirm what would happen if I slid them up and down, just as I had previously done, if it would produce, in Sam, a similar result as in the movie

“Like that, but faster and don’t forget to use your mouth and tongue as well” he instructed me

“Yes my master!” I answered and again began to give him soft and mischievous little kisses on the swollen tip of his member while with both my hands caressing it, up and down, each time with greater speed, for I had noticed that when I did that Sam began to moan

“With…your…tongue…” Sam insisted beginning to moan with more strength; my hands hadn’t stop moving and now I let my tongue slide around his members tip “that’s…it!” he said and I felt how he trembled

Thus we continued for a short while longer, during which Sam’s moans became louder, until he put his enormous hand on my head, stopping me

“Mmm…what’s up?” I asked worried “am I doing it wrong?”

“On the contrary pretty one, you’re doing it very well!” while breathing fast he answered “but it’s time for your master, your _Loliowner_ , to give you your first lesson” he said while taking me by both arms and helping me get up

“Ok, what have I got to do?”

“Just lay down here” Sam indicated while taking me to the sofa where we had been sitting

“Like this?” I asked while completely lying down on the sofa

“Yes, just open wide your legs” he indicated at the same time he lifted them “now it’s my turn” he announced while kneeling, and then sunk his face between my legs

At first I didn’t know what Sam was going to do, I was about to ask him when a _Shock_ , of pure pleasure, made my childish body tremble intensely when his tongue began caressing a delicate little button that had been hiding there, almost above the entry that led to a secret opening that was hidden between my legs

That shock was followed by several others, each time more intense shocks, of the most extreme pleasure that until that moment I had ever felt. They were so extreme that unwillingly I had to arch my back, while my hands were frenetically seeking for something to hold on to and a silent scream tried to escape from my mouth that was completely open

The world had completely stopped, for me, my sight had turned to white, there existed nothing more than that pleasure, nothing more than those shocks, which endlessly flowed from that secret button and shook my whole body

“Did you like it?” Sam asked several minutes later

“I…that…you…” between gasps caused by my agitated breath I tried to answer “what…what…was?...ohhh WOW…AMAZING!” I said feeling dizzy because of those delicious sensations

“Would you like to feel it again?”

“YES PLEASE!” I begged lying down again and opening my legs, as much as I could, so he could make me feel those incredible titillations that I had loved so much

Immediately I felt his tongue caressing me but this time inside of me, entering through that small door towards my inner parts, feeling me from side to side from inside me. It was an odd but pleasant sensation, even when I liked it very much it was also more subtle than that intense pleasure I had felt before. This allowed me to perceive all that he was doing and almost without noticing my hands were caressing his hair while I let myself be taken by those soft waves of delight that his tongue made me feel

I closed my eyes enjoying each caress, feeling how his tongue entered, slowly and each time deeper into me. It was as if Sam was searching, with his tongue, something inside of me

Feeling him move his tongue, inside of me, made me tremble each time with greater force; at the same time that my breath became more and more agitated, the same way that from my mouth escaped each time more intense moans

Without previous warning Sam found what he was looking for, I knew it because I also found it when his tongue caressed, inside me, an area that was slightly more rugged than the rest. With just a mild touch from his tongue he made me exclaim a scream, mixture of surprise and pleasure, at the same time that, unwillingly, I held on to his hair

I wanted to ask my master, Sam, what that had been. But that delicious unending pleasure didn’t allow me to, it was as if all my body was focused, exclusively, in feeling and enjoying that sensation; while he had placed both his hands below my hips, lifting them more towards his face, in this way making it easier for his tongue to reach further inside of me

The rhythmical sequence of my gasps and moans became faster and more intense, with each passing moment, as his caresses, inside of me, became each time deeper and more intense. The same way my screams, the product of all that pleasure he was making me feel, became louder with each passing moment

Until with the triumphal note, of a particularly loud scream, I felt my whole body, which had steadily become more and more taut, until it had reached its limit, with a blow relaxed. All my muscles went loose while I fell, on the sofa, practically exhausted, strengthless, breathing and gasping rapidly

“Ohhh…but…ahhh…” I tried to ask Sam what that had been, to ask him what had happened, but I was so weak, so tired and at the same time so happy and satisfied, that I couldn’t stop smiling, while softly laughing, at the same time the my breath, slowly, returned to its normal rhythm

“That my beautiful _Loliprentice_ ” he said lifting up his head that, until that moment, had been sunken between my legs and I was able to see that it was totally wet, as if in some, unknown way had been soaked “ was…your first ORGASM” he said with a wide smile

“Ahhhhh…” I said as if that had answered all my doubts “ehhh…but what is an _ORGASM_?” I asked with a frown that clearly showed the fact that I didn’t understand

“In terms of the movie, it’s the: _SECRET POINT POWER UP_ ” he answered with a smile

“AHHHH!” I exclaimed understanding, with that type of explanation, what had happened

“Now tell me: did you like what you felt?”

“YES!” I said almost yelling at the same time I sat down “it was like a BOOM and also a WOW and…and…and all that with a BIG SWOOSH but, but with lots of little STARS and GLITTER everywhere!” thrilled I exclaimed but without knowing how to express, correctly, all the emotions and sensations that, the orgasm, had made me feel

“So glad you liked and enjoyed it so much, my precious” Sam said with a wide smile “well all of that, what you felt, my little one, was an orgasm” sitting next to me he said

“Would you like to feel it again?” he asked while taking off his cloth

“CAN I?” I asked while practically jumping with excitement, he answered in an affirmative way with a smile and a nod “yes I’d like to, please my master, ohhh yes please!” anxiously I asked as if it were a new toy with which I’d very much like to play again


End file.
